Don't Tell Me
by HuntersGamexox
Summary: I dont like summarys so just read. But the parings are Stephanie Eugene friendship and Steph Hunter romance.
1. Don't Tell Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, ziltch. So please don't sue me. Vince McMahon and Wrestlers own their names and Avril Lavigne owns the song Don't Tell Me, which was the inspiration for the story.**

****

**_Don't Tell Me_**  
  
Hunter and Stephanie were sitting on her canopy bed. It was a warm Saturday night and Stephanie's parents were out of town. She had the house all to herself. So, she invited Hunter over. They had been dating for well over 6 months and he thought that it was time they had sex. At first she flat out refused but eventually he coaxed her into doing it. While she was nervous and scared, part of her was glad that it was finally going to happen. She had been waiting 17 years after all. But she couldn't do it, so just as he was about to take off her shirt she yelled at him to stop. He angrily took his hands away and looked for his shirt. Once he fount it, he was gone.  
  
Now Stephanie is still on her canopy bed with just her tank top and underwear on. She had called her best friend about half an hour ago in tears. She hadn't meant for Hunter to get so mad, she really didn't. But he did have a quick temper. And right now it sucked. So her best friend agreed to come out there to see her. He should be there any minute now. As soon as she thought those words the doorbell rang three times and then foot steps were heard coming up the squeaky stairs. "I thought you'd never get here." Stephanie said to the man, tears still caught in her throat. "I always here for my Stephie." He tells her as he bites his thumbnail. He then goes and sits next to her on the bed and gently rocks her. He hated seeing his best friend cry. Even though that is how he met her.

**(Flashback) **

_She was a little 5-year-old happy girl just bouncing and running towards the sandbox at the park. But some mean boy tripped her and she fell flat on her face. She started crying at the sight of blood on her hand. He saw a girl fall out of the corner of his eye and awkwardly ran to help her up. After he made her boo-boo go away he properly introduced him self. "Hi, my name Eugene." "Hi Eugene, I'm Stephanie!" she said lightly, "Do you want to come play with me?" And that was the start of their long and beautiful friendship. _

**(****End flashback) **

"I know you will. That's one of the things I love about you." She smiles one of her amazing smiles at him and wipes a tear away from his cheek. He was crying for her. That was just so damn sweet. "Don't cry Eugene." "I sorry." "Don't be sorry....You want some ice cream, I got your favorite." She says with some tease in her voice. "You got Strawberry Fudge?!" She nods yes, "Whooooo Hooooooo!!!!" Eugene screams and claps his hands wildly and dashes to the kitchen. He was so lucky to have a friend like her.

**If you havent guessed the pairing in this is Eugene/Steph friendship and Hunter/Steph romance. And if you want a Chapter 2 then tell me and I'd be more than happy to provide one.**


	2. I Need You

**Don't Tell Me  
Chapter 2**  
  
Hunter is sitting in his Connecticut apartment. He had pushed her to do something that she hadn't wanted to and now she was pissed at him. He knew that she had a right to be but he wished that she would get over it. It had been nearly a week since it happened and she wasn't returning his calls. Well actually she had called him one time just to say that she wanted to be left alone and that they would talk soon. But that was it. He needed Stephanie in his life. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything or anyone before in his 21 years of living on this green Earth. Hopefully in time she could forgive him and let them move on. And to think that he was going to propose to her when she turned 18. That was only a few months away and it looked like it wasn't going to happen. Maybe God wanted him to be miserable. That had to be it, why else would he have lost both his parents and have his house burnt down? And now to lose his beloved Stephanie, that was just torture, pure torture.  
  
"Stephie, look what I gots. It's an aero plane." Eugene said as he showed Stephanie his new toy. Even though she had bought it for him he still felt the need to show her.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" she said smiling, wow that was the first time she had smiled in days. She guessed that Eugene rubbed off in her, whenever he was happy she was happy. When ever he was sad, she was sad.

"It's boo-tiful! Thank you Stephie." He went up to her and hugged her again. She was such a great friend. His only friend actually. She was the only person who was not repulsed by the way he acted or spoke. She treated him like her equal, something that nobody had ever done for him. Others had always made sure that he was in the safest environment possible and that he was being watched at all times. Stephanie didn't do that to him. She made him feel like an actual human being, not just some handicapped boy.

"Your very welcome Eugene. But just remember, you have to take very good care of it and make sure that it doesn't break, okay?" She said as she hugged him back.

"Aye, Aye captain!" he saluted and ran off to another part of her house. Probably the kitchen, she always had the kind of ice cream he liked.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Stephanie grabbed the phone. She needed to talk to Hunter badly. And she couldn't wait any longer. It needed to be now. So she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up...

**Don't Forget to leave me a review, good or bad. I'm always up for some suggestions.**


	3. The Phone Call

**FYI: **Effective next **Monday **this story will be updated weekly. And to those of you who read my other stories, **'What Could Have Been' **will be on **Wednesdays **and **'Suffocate' **will be on **Fridays**. Oh yeah, enjoy :)

**Chapter 3**  
  
Hunter was just sitting on his ratted and torn up couch looking at the ceiling. He never deserved her anyway. She was too nice for him. Yeah, that's it, too nice, too sweet, too caring. He was trying to convince himself that that was the truth, but he was failing miserably. He decided that maybe it would be a good idea if he went out with his friends. They could all go to a bar and get wasted. Then he would forget about his problems and mainly Stephanie. He figured that that was the best thing to do. So he picked up the phone and was just about to dial his best friend, Shawn's, phone number when the phone rang.  
  
Stephanie was so nervous that her hands were shaking. He was taking forever to answer. Maybe he didn't know that it was her, or maybe he looked at the caller ID in his bedroom and saw that it WAS her and he didn't want to talk. Or maybe he had hurt himself and he was laying on the ground or floor and was dying. She pushed that thought out of her mind as the telephone kept on its loud hum.  
  
He knew that he should answer it. But what if she was calling to tell him that they were over and she never wanted to see him again. Or what if she was calling to tell him that she needed him and always would need him. That she loved him and wanted him to come back. The chances were 50-50 as to whether the news would be good or bad. He had to take that risk. He just had to. His future depended on it. So he sat his cute ass back on the couch and pressed 'talk'. "Hello?" he said softly.  
  
Just hearing his voice made her melt. He could always make all of her problems go away with one simple word. This time it just happened to be 'hello'. Hearing him say hello again two more times she came back to reality and answered him, "Hi." She replied nervously.

"So, um...what's sup?"

"Well, Hunter, I just wanted to tell you that..."

"You hate me don't you? You never want to see me again? I knew it! I just knew it!" he screamed into the phone and Stephanie's ear.

"NO!" she yelled into the receiver, "I mean, no Hunter, that's not what I was going to say. But seeing as you want to be broken up so badly I guess that we can be!" she cried angrily and was about to hang up when she hears,

"No baby, I don't want to be broken up. I love you!"

"Then why didn't you let me finish?" she is now hysterically crying. Eugene heard her from down stairs and rushed up to see her.

"Stephie, you okay?" the handicapped boy asks worriedly. Stephanie tells Hunter to hold on a sec and puts the phone down.

"I'm fine Eugene." She smiles, trying to prove her point

"Then why you crying?"

"Because, I'm just so happy that me and Hunter are going to get back together." She smiles again and hugs her best friend. Little did she know that Hunter had heard what she had said and was jumping for joy right there in the center of his living room. He couldn't believe that they were getting back together. But then it dawned on him that maybe she was just saying that for Eugene's sake. Oh good God he hoped not.

"Hunter, are you still there?" Stephanie asks concerned. She's not crying anymore, is that a good sign?

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here. So, are we really gonna get back together?" he asked hopefully.

"I really don't know Hunter. I'm just so damn confused. I mean, I love you so much, but then when I think about what you tried to do... I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." She trailed off, sadness filling her voice.

"Steph, baby, look. Please, please give me another chance...I love you baby. Please."

"I'm scared Hunter, I want to give you another chance, but I'm scared."

"Stephanie, don't do this. I love you and you love me. We're perfect together. Don't give up on us Steph, DON'T!"

"I don't know what I want to do Hunter, its just...Will you come over, I think we should talk face to face instead of phone to phone."

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now. I...'ll see you soon." He was about to say 'I love you' but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Okay..." She was seriously thinking about telling him that she loved him but she figured that it might not be the best time to do so. So she just let it be and hung up the phone. Hopefully he would get there soon and they could talk about the important things that are going on in their hectic lives.

**(: Remember to click the wonderful little button in the left corner of the screen and leave me a review :)**


	4. Anticipation

**Don't Tell Me  
  
Chapter 4: Anticipation**  
  
It is now late at night, around 8:00. Stephanie has brought Eugene back to his house and Hunter was expected to be there any minute. Steph was pacing in her living room, nervously awaiting his arrival. When he got there they would have close to two hours to talk, her parents were coming home around ten from a business trip and they didn't even know that she had a boyfriend, let alone one that was 21. "God when will he get here?" She asks herself as she looks back up at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was 8:03, he was 3 minutes late. And she didn't tolerate lateness. Especially when it was about something this important. Just as those words left her crimson lips the doorbell rang.  
  
He was so freaked out about seeing her. As he was standing on her doorstep he wondered why. He had seen her plenty of times before. They had even gotten into bigger fights than this before and he was never this scared. Maybe this time he was because he knew that what he had done had just crossed the line. Plain and simple, he screwed up big time. He wouldn't really blame her if she didn't want to be with him or around him anymore. It's taking an awful long time to answer the door he thought. So he rang the doorbell again. This time he didn't have more than a millisecond to think before he was pulled inside the house with the door slammed and locked behind him. She took him be his wrist and led him upstairs to her room without any words. He tried to say something once and she shushed him. As soon as they were safely in her room she began to speak.

"I'm so sorry, My parents called and said that they got an earlier flight and will be here in like ½ an hour So we can't talk down stairs or they'll see us And they like both know that I'm home and they like told me not to go out anywhere So we're kinda stuck here in my room But we can talk here if you like, I mean, that's fine with you right? I hope it is since we like really don't have any other like choice." _(That was for you Emma wink wink) _She said all that in one breath, never taking a break to gather her thoughts.

"Ooo, kay... I guess that's cool."

"Good, cause we cant do it anywhere else. And we have to talk quietly too. We don't want them to hear us."

"But what will they think about my car in the driveway?"

"I'll tell them that I'm borrowing from a friend, they'll never think that anything is wrong." She smiled brightly and went to her mirror to reapply some black eyeliner.

"You are so smart, I think that's why I fell in love with you."

"You are so damn cute. I love you too. But, we really need to talk before anything else happens between us. Good, bad, or ugly. We NEED to talk."

"Okay, then talk away..." he motioned with his hand for her to start.

"Alrighty then. Why did you do it? Why'd you make me..."  
  
Vince and Linda McMahon are driving on their street to their home in their black Cadillac. They were making idle chit chat with each other as Vince pulled into the driveway of the relatively expensive house. Both were looking forward to seeing the daughter that they hadn't seen in over a week. But as they stepped out Linda noticed a red Hummer sitting on the other side of her driveway. She knew that it hadn't been their before she left and it wasn't any of Stephanie's friends ( She knew that only Amanda and Marissa had cars) so she became suspicious. She looked in the window of the car and saw condoms in the passenger seat. She became extremely freaked out. Her baby girl was having sex.

"Vince!!!" she screamed for her husband, "I think Stephanie has a boy in the house!!!"

As soon as Vince hears those words he is upstairs in a flash. He flings Stephanie's door open to see her sitting on her bed with a much older guy. He flips out. " STEPHANIE MARIE McMAHON WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?!?!!?!?"

**Please review me and the story. I love feedback.**


	5. Questions

I just got this in a moment of inspiration. Hope you like.

**Don't Tell Me  
  
Chapter 5: Questions**  
  
"Stephanie McMahon, I thought that we taught you better than this. You are a disgrace to the family name." Vince berates his daughter, making her feel worse than she already was. She was so terrifyingly embarrassed that Hunter had to watch her get treated like a little girl. And he didn't just have to see her for 5 seconds and then rush out the door, her dad was making him stay at the house so that they could talk later. Talk about embarrassing, this topped the cake.

"Dad, we didn't even do anything, we were just discussing some things."

"Like what?"

"Like none of your business."

"Get up to your room right now and I don't want your ass down here until you change that damn attitude." He points to the stairs leading to the second floor where her bedroom was located. She gave Hunter one long and lingering look before reluctantly and forcefully dragging herself to her room. Maybe she would call Eugene, he always made her feel better. That's it, she would call Eugene.  
  
"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Mr. McMahon asks the blonde sitting across from him on the sofa.

"Well, last Saturday was our 8 month anniversary. And we broke up that Sunday, so like 8 months and 13 hours. Or something like that, yeah something like that. But we did have a few breakups here and there so probably somewhere like 7 months or something, I'm really not quite sure, Steph keeps track of all the dates and shit...." Hunter knew that he was babbling, but he just couldn't stop, words kept pouring out of his mouth like water from a faucet. That is until Vince shushed him.

"Hunter...that is your name right?" Hunter nodded and Vince proceeded, "I don't want you to talk anymore. Your voice is agitating. I'll ask the questions, you just nod your head. Are we clear." Hunter nodded yes and Vince went on with his questioning for upwards of an hour. Then he asked the question that Hunter had been dreading for the entire time he was being interrogated by Vince, **"What was the reason for your most recent break up?"**  
  
"... Yeah Eugene, I promise that I will call you tomorrow... I love you too, night hon." She hung up the phone feeling much happier. He had just let her vent all her problems to him without one word. He was probably the world's best, best friend. Everyone should be happy to know him. But they weren't. Sometimes she just wanted to ram people's heads into the walls for being so mean to Eugene. Only she was allowed to call him a coo coo head, and he knew that she was joking when she said it. Other people said it to be mean. And that just wasn't cool, at least by her standards it wasn't. But then from downstairs she heard it. The question that she didn't want an answer for.

**"What was the reason for your most recent breakup?" **

She didn't want Hunter to have to answer that; she couldn't put him through with it. So she went down stairs and cleared her throat so that all attention was on her. "I thought I told you to..." Vince started but was interrupted by Stephanie.

"Dad, I just wanted to let you know the answer to your question. You see, I'm sure that Hunter would probably have lied and placed the blame on himself. But I can't let him do that. So please, let me explain."

Vince eyes his daughter for a long while before speaking. "Go ahead." He says and motions for her to sit in the brown armchair. She does as she is told and then starts her story.

"Well you daddy one after noon Hunter came over and we watched a movie on my TV. I forget what it was though because I was preoccupied." She looks at Hunter and smiles a smile that only he could notice, "And then we started, you know, kissing and stuff...But then I realized what time it was a remembered that you and mom would be home in like 15 minutes so I made him leave. He just got really pissed because I promised him that I would...tell you guys that we were going out the next time I saw you. And well, obviously I lied. So then we got into an argument, I told him he was scum and he left. We didn't see each other again until today. So daddy, don't get mad at Hunter, it really is my fault, mine and mine only. Don't involve Hunter." She managed to lie right through her teeth. It actually wasn't a whole lie; they had been watching a movie that day. But that was the only truth to the story.

Vince looked at baby girl one more time before telling her to leave and go back to her room. As soon as she was out of eyesight he slowly turned to Hunter and states calmly but forcefully, "Get out of my house." Hunter obeys and is out of the house in record time. He couldn't wait to get home.

**Remember to Review**


	6. Eleven Days

A/N: I just want to say thanks to all the people who read and review my stories. It really means a lot to me and gives me the inspiration to keep writing. So, thank you all very very much and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't Tell Me  
  
Chapter 6: I Miss You**  
  
"Stephanie! Come on, we're leaving!" her mother calls to her from down stairs.

"I don't want to freaking go!" she yells back nastily.

There was a long silence and then, "Stephanie Marie McMahon get your ass down here this damn second!" Came Vince as he shouts from his office.

She hated this shit. Having to go with her parents everywhere, it sucked. She never got to be alone at home anymore. She knew that she lost their trust by dating some one, but it had been 2 months already. Couldn't they just forget it? Apparently not, but she did turn 18 in a week and a half. Then she would go find Hunter and they would live happily ever after, hopefully.  
  
"Mom, why can't I spend the week with one of my friends or something?"

"Because your little boy toy might come around. And besides, you haven't seen your Uncle Rod in such a long time."

"He's not a 'boy toy' mom. His name is Hunter and I love him."

"I DON'T want to hear that kind of talk from your mouth young lady. You don't even know what love is. You are only seventeen years old. Now go get your bags and get in the car. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

"Fine." She stomps upstairs and grabs her suitcase off the bed. Once downstairs and outside she throws it in the trunk of the four-door Sudan and climbs into the back seat. After Vince makes sure that nobody has forgotten anything they take off down the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hunter looked at his calendar. Eleven days until he could see his beloved Stephanie. Though her parents had forbid him from ever coming to their house again, he was still going to be with Stephanie. That is if she said yes. If she did then her parents could never break them apart. He had the ring and everything. Now all he needed was for the eleven days to go by faster. That was going to be the tricky part of this plan. He then pulls his cell phone out to call her. She ought to be at her Uncle's house by now. And seeing as Rod was lowlife scum that didn't give a crap about his niece, Hunter figured that calling her would be no problem. Finally after minutes of waiting her voice came across the line.  
  
"Hello?" She said, answering her cell.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Oh, hi **Amanda **. It's so nice to hear from you."

"You're still with your parents?" Hunter asks casually.

"That's right, my birthday is in eleven days..."

"Ok I'll let you go, but you promise to call me when you get to Rod's, k?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you there."

"Alright, love ya babe."

"Ditto, bye."

Steph quickly hangs up and deletes the call from her phone seeing as her parents checked what numbers were called.

"What did Amanda want?" her father asks.

"Just to talk about the party, but I'll call her when I get to Uncle Rod's house though."

"Okay." Vince said and went silent  
  
There was twenty more minutes just like that before they pulled up Vince's brother's drive way. Stephanie's cousin Jim came outside to help with Stephanie's bags and then went on to tell them that Rod wasn't home right now but that Stephanie could go up to the guest room. She did as she was told and said a quick good bye to her parents. Then she made a mad dash for up stairs and for the phone. She needed to hear Hunter's voice really bad. But the phone that was in the room was disconnected. There was no wire or anything to hook back up. The first thing that came to mind was to then call him on her cell, but when she took it out she found that she didn't have service in the house. This was just great, now she wouldn't be able to talk to her boyfriend for an entire week! Why did her parents have to be such ass holes?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hunter was waiting very patently for Stephanie to call. But that was for only a mere 10 minutes before he started to completely flip out. Immediately he was starting to think about all the bad things that could possibly happen to her, he didn't want to think about them but he had to. It was his duty as the boyfriend to be worried for her. So without even giving what he was about to do a second thought he raced out the door and to her Uncle Rod's house. He just hoped she wouldn't be to mad at him.


End file.
